Master Malfoy
by Purple Dildoes
Summary: A peek into the complicated love-hate relationship between Draco Dobby Malfoy and Ronald Billius Weasley. Warnings for smut, BDSM, and strong language.


Ronald Weasley paced the Room of Requirement nervously. He was waiting for a certain Slytherin to come: Draco Malfoy.

The whole thing had started as almost a joke. Draco was gay, Ron was straight, and Draco had said, jokingly, that he would give Ron 20 galleons if he could receive a blowjob from Draco and not question his sexuality.

Ron did not get the 20 galleons.

After the first blowjob, Draco would casually offer Ron money for other sexual acts. Sure, it was kind of like prostitution, but Ron was more than willing, and in time, he came to look forward to Draco's 'odd jobs'.

Sometime after Christmas break, their short encounters in the bathroom stalls turned into long ones in the Room of Requirement. When they first started in the RoR, there had been simply a bed, condoms, and some lubricant. As time passed, special Muggle toys were added to the mix.

This particular night, Ron wasn't surprised to see that there was a pair of handcuffs and a length of rope sitting on the bed. He looked down at his wrists with a grin, as there were still markings from their last encounter on them.

After a few more minutes, the room opened. In walked Draco, wearing nothing but a robe. Ron found himself staring down at Draco's crotch area. Like him, the blonde was already rock hard.

"Hello, Weasley." Draco said as he slipped his robe off, revealing all his glory.

"Same to you." Ron replied, his eyes not straying from their spot. Draco noticed this, and his mouth curled into a smirk.

"Tsk tsk, Weasley." Draco said. "You know I don't like you looking there without permission."

"S-sorry." Ron focused his gaze on the wall behind Draco.

"Ask for it, Weasley." Draco sneered.

"Can I look at you?" Ron asked in a pleading tone.

"Now come on, you'll have to do better than that." Draco moved closer to the ginger boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Get on your knees and beg." Draco shoved Ron to the floor, and Ron looked straight up into Draco's grey eyes.

"Can I please look at you?" He begged.

"You can do more than look." Without giving any further warning, Draco shoved his full length into Ron's mouth, smirking as he choked on it. "Come on, Weasley! You can do better than that!"

Ron tried to speak, but it just came out as incoherent mumbles. Draco sighed, and pulled out of Ron. "You really need to work on your gag reflex."

"Sorry..." Ron mumbled, wiping his mouth.

"You have to be punished now, Weasley." Draco said, heading towards the bed. He sat down on the edge. "Get over here."

Ron obliged. He stood in front of Draco, scared to speak. Draco forced Ronald down on his knee, and slid off his pants and boxers.

"Now... How many spanks should you get?" Draco asked.

"I-I don't care." Ron said in reply. He could feel himself throbbing painfully, and he wanted any sort of relief.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Draco asked.

"Uh-uh-7! Including me!" Ron answered. "Just get on with it!"

This earned Ron his first slap on the rear of the evening. "Shut up, Weasley! Answer my questions, and my questions only!" Draco shoved Ron off, and he landed on the floor with a thud. "Now stay there while I find something." Ron obliged, and in a few moments, Draco forced him back up. Ron noticed that Draco was holding two strips of cloth in his hand. Draco balled one up and shoved it into Ron's mouth, and tied the other one around his eyes. Draco commanded Ron to stay out, and next thing Ron knew, the handcuffs were locked as tight as they could go around his wrist.

"I don't want you trying to undo yourself." Draco explained before forcing Ron down on the bed. "Now... How many little shits did your slutty mother have? Seven?" Draco asked. Ron could feel the blonde's hot breath on his face. He nodded furiously in reply. Next thing Ron knew, a pleasuring pain was going through him, and the sharp sound of skin-against-skin filled the room. The noise repeated seven times, and Ron let out a louder muffled scream each time.

Finally, Draco stopped. Ron tried desperately to catch his breath through the cloth in his mouth. Luckily for him, Draco chose then to take it out.

"Even though I hate your voice with a bloody passion, Weasley, I want to hear you scream as I fuck your brains out." Draco explained.

"Are you lubing?" Ron asked, with a part of him hoping the answer would be no.

"Weasley. Shut the fuck up." Draco said. Next thing Ron knew, Draco's hands were spreading his ass cheeks apart, and soon enough, the blonde's rather large, thick cock was inside of him. Ron let out a loud, agonized scream.

"Yeah... That's what I like." Draco moaned out as he started thrusting. He wasted no time letting Ron mentally prepare for it, but Ron didn't mind. He screamed louder with each thrust, and gripped the edge of the bed as tightly as he could. Draco kept on thrusting, his nails clawing Ron's back. The blonde bit the ginger's prostate, causing Ron to scream even louder. Moments after, Ron came all over the sheets with a scream of the blonde's name, and Draco shortly followed.

"Can I speak now?" Ron asked once Draco had pulled out.

"Since the sex is over, yes." Draco replied. He reached up and untied the blindfold from Ron's face before collapsing down on the bed. The ginger blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light again. on the bed next to Ron.

"I really hate you, Malfoy." Ron said with a sneer.

"Same goes for you, Weasley." Draco replied, flashing a nauseatingly fake smile. "Same goes for you."


End file.
